For All Tomorrow's Lies
by Deanstiel's Daughter
Summary: (ONESHOT) (S9 AU) An emotional hangover is worse than a real one and Sam and Dean need to be reminded sometimes that they are not alone in this world.


"**A man is walking alone, a woman cries at home, it could be anyone, the only answer…stay close and live as one, through rain and darkened skies. You have all you need for all tomorrow's lies" –Berlin**

The rain poured on and the night grew cold outside. The raindrops trickled down the windows of the stuffy motel room. The alarm clock read midnight.

Dean Winchester slept and slept and slept.

The rain poured on.

Dean Winchester slept and tried to sleep and tried to sleep.

The rain poured on.

He was at the point of sleep where it was almost too painful to wake up. The dream was just enough to keep him there, but it was also almost enough to make him wake up in a cold sweat and in dread, pure dread. In his dream he trembled, he stood alone. He walked alone. He walked alone in that painful slumber. Sam was gone, Castiel was gone, everyone else he cared about was gone. Gone into a deep oblivion, a subtle bliss that he had yet to discover and Dean, he felt scared.

Dean slept and slept and slept.

Castiel watched.

"You have no need to feel alone," Castiel said to a sleeping Dean. "Although I can see why you feel this way Dean…"

Castiel watched Dean's back muscles convulse in time with his nightmare and almost in time with the rain outside. His jaw twitched when he dreamed, Castiel had begun to notice that about him. Not that Castiel made it his goal to notice things about Dean when he slept, but somehow they always ended up here. With Castiel sitting by Dean's bed and Dean having a nightmare. It was a ritual they'd both grown quite accustomed to since they'd met.

"You are not as alone as you think you are Dean," Castiel said to the hunter, he knew somehow even though Dean was asleep, he could hear him. "You are needed and you are loved by all of whom you touch."

Castiel reached out his hand to Dean's back. He touched it, feeling how tense it was. He slowly moved his fingers, inch by inch across Dean's skin, letting his nails scratch lightly against it. Castiel repeated the motion and Dean tried to sleep.

"You are not alone," Castiel whispered over the rain outside. "You are not alone and I don't care how many times I have to say it so that you understand me clearly, you are not and will never be alone Dean."

Dean felt Castiel's fingers. He felt the rhythm the angel was tracing along his spine and an effort to comfort him. He felt the surge of positive energy that traveled through Castiel and into Dean every time the angel spoke. He felt…like he was back. Back from a long trip to the Hell that was his dreams and it felt perfect.

And Dean finally slept.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The rain fell and Sam slept too. Sam slept alone in his bed, haunted by his own subconscious as well. The events of the past month had triggered bad dreams and he too felt alone, lost in them, trapped by them that night. But Sam slept because it was all he could do. He was caught between almost waking, and not quite being able.

"Whether you know it or not kiddo," Gabriel said from next to him, he was sitting on the chair next to Sam's bed. "I'm back. Yeah that's right my ass is back to make yours go insane."

Gabriel let out a little chuckle that fell on deaf ears and he looked back over at Sam. The outside lights casting shadows on Sam's features made Gabriel smile. He'd always enjoyed observing sleeping humans and how they were able to be so at peace with only a few hours to have said peace. So Sam slept and Gabriel observed.

"I don't know what else to say really about you, kiddo," Gabriel smiled. "Besides the fact that you're officially my hero, I mean taking on the trials of Heaven? That takes balls. Kudos to you Sammy."

Sam slept the pain evident in his face. Gabriel observed him, the pain also evident in his.

"If it's any consolation," Gabriel leaned over and moved Sam's hair from his eyes. Sam seemed to calm a bit. "I'm here now and this time I'm not leaving so damn easily Sam."

Sam slept. He actually slept now. Gabriel stood and looked over one last time.

"Best keep your wits about you tomorrow kiddo," Gabriel smirked. "It is Tuesday after all."

Gabriel flew away.

The rain poured down.

Sam and Dean slept.

**~The End~**


End file.
